


hello, i've waited here for you, everlong

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Worship, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, Nudity, Post-World of Ruin (Final Fantasy XV), Soft Noctis Lucis Caelum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: If everything could ever be this real foreverIf anything could ever be this good againThe only thing I'll ever ask of youYou've got to promise not to stop when I say when
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Prince of Lucis, King of My Heart [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656907
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	hello, i've waited here for you, everlong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ____  
> title and summary from Foo Fighters' Everlong

You open the door to the bedroom to see Noctis sitting on the plush, opulent bed—it's draped in black and gold, the Star of Lucis and skull motifs embroidered on the comforter, the drapes hanging down from the canopy that drape down along the polished wood posts. The entire royal suite has been built up and decorated like this, in his honor—The Chosen, the King of Light, the one who purged the Starscourge from the world. In exchange for his magic and connection to the Astrals, Noct had miraculously been allowed to live, by the kindness of Shiva alone. So now, he’s just a man, sitting on the edge of his bed in boxer shorts, looking at his folded hands on the tops of his pale, slender thighs. 

Slipping inside of the door, you close it behind you with a soft _click_. Noctis looks up, soft smile spreading across his scruffy face. Gods, he’s so thin. Ten years is a long time. His hair is long, but it’s a good look, even if he does need a little trim at the edges. His eyes are still the same. He was handsome at 20; and now, at 30 and counting, he’s even more striking. He’s been a lot more malleable in terms of diet and palate, though—Ignis has vowed to bulk him up if it’s the last thing he ever does, and Noct eats the vegetables without question, complaint, or protest. 

“Hey,” he says—his voice is still the same, though there’s a deep melancholy underneath his dulcet tones. 

“Hi Noct.” 

It's been a long day of meeting with those who are left—discussing how to rebuild Lucis, along with the rest of the world. The focus is on the capital city, but Noctis is adamant about building back the ravaged country as a whole, equally—there's a lot of guilt for what Regis had to do in pulling back the Wall’s protection to Insomnia alone. Noctis doesn’t want to seem selfish. There’s millions of people counting on him; the gods gave him this second chance, and he’s rising to the occasion. But damn: he’s so, so tired. Everyone is. You’ve been helping Iggy with most of the negotiations, bullying your way across the council table in the name of the king. You’re definitely your own level of exhausted, feeling it creep into your bones as you come to a stop in front of the King of Lucis. 

Noctis looks up at you, smile growing a bit wider. “What do you need?” 

“Stop asking me that. I don’t need anything. All I ever needed was you; and you’re here, so I’m content.” 

After all this time, you can still make Noctis blush. It’s a power trip that you relish every single time. 

“I’m here,” Noct echoes, unclasping his hands and reaching out to grab yours. “Still feels like a dream.” 

“Everything feels like a dream,” you agree. “I get scared, like—what if I wake up, and the sun is still gone, and you’re not here?” Your eyes can’t help but drift to what should have been the fatal wound in Noct’s chest. It’s still a pretty fresh scar, even after four months. But it doesn’t make Noctis any less handsome. You’re not sure that anything could. 

“I missed you so much,” Noctis says, tired blue eyes now moist at the corners. “You, Iggy, Gladio, Prompto—everyone. I can’t...” He squints his eyes shut, face twisting into deep emotion. “Fuck! I’m sorry, I...” 

You drop his hands and nudge his knees open with one of your own, wrapping your hands around his neck and squeezing the king to your plump tummy. Noctis sobs into your thickly-layered council robes, clawing at your back as he wets the black and gray cloak that signifies your high rank. You hold him there for several minutes as he lets go, his bawling eventually coming to a stuttered stop as he hiccups and tries to regain his breath. 

“Can we just,” he starts. 

“Let me get undressed,” you say softly, petting his hair. 

You get Noctis on his back, and you’re stripped to your underwear as well; the look that Noctis gives you is one of pure love and adoration. Ten years without your love is a long time. You’re determined to make up for everything that you’ve missed—but later, maybe. Right now, you’re simply content to bask in Noct’s loving gaze as you lean down to press soft, open-mouth kisses along his face—forehead, eyes, cheeks, lips, jaw. 

“Your jawline could cut fuckin’ glass,” you chuckle as you nip lower, nibbling at his earlobe and kissing just below it. 

Noctis snorts, running his calloused fingers along your spine. “You’re exaggerating.” 

“I mean, you could before. But now, damn. Can’t believe I get to know you like this.” 

Noctis only hums, squeezing at your soft body as your mouth moves lower to taste along his collarbones and upper chest. “I feel like my body isn’t mine. Like...is this really me?” 

“Hm, well. If it talks like Noctis, and walks like Noctis, and loves like Noctis—it must be Noctis, right? Or am I getting it wrong?” 

“I’m not sure that’s how the saying goes.” 

“No, I’m _pretty_ sure that’s how it goes,” you tease back, dipping lower to lavish your tongue across one pert, pink nipple. You smile to yourself as you hear the king’s breath hitch. You pull away and tilt your head up to look at him. 

Noct’s full, pink mouth is parted, and his eyes are laser-focused on you. “But you haven’t changed at all.” 

You shake your head. “I’m older now.” 

“Well, but that’s just a number.” 

“Uh, hello, earth to the Chosen King,” you say, cocking an eyebrow. “Have you not noticed the white hairs around my temple?” 

Noctis drags his hand along your back and up to your face, cupping your ever-chubby cheek in his hand and thumbing along your hairline. “Huh. I didn’t notice.” 

“I’m an old lady,” you tease, eyes fluttering closed as you lean into his palm. 

“You’ve only grown more beautiful,” says Noctis simply. 

His soft touches are sending waves of warmth down to your very toes. It’s more than the sex—it's the casual, quiet intimacy with Noctis that you’ve missed so so much. “I got fatter, I think.” 

“And what about it,” Noct deadpans. “You know I love your size. Don’t let these insecurities ruin the moment.” 

Your eyes fly open. “Speak for yourself!” you laugh. 

Noctis chuckles. “Okay, I’m different. _You_ didn’t spend ten years in a magic rock and come out looking completely different than when you went in.” 

“You have nothing to be insecure about,” you assure him. “You’re still Noctis. You’re still like, the hottest man I’ve ever seen.” 

“I’m too skinny.” 

“You’ll bulk back up. The veggies are working.” 

Noctis makes a face. “At least Iggy can’t see me grimace anymore.” 

“But you don’t complain.” 

Noctis shakes his head. “I mean I kinda...I didn’t eat for a decade. Anything tastes good at this point.” He sighs. “Besides, I...guess I realize I need the nutrients.” 

You turn your head into his palm, kissing it. “Atta boy.” 

Noctis yawns. “As much as I want to continue this...” 

You nod in understanding. “Bed time?” 

“Bed time. We’ll continue in the morning?” 

“I’ll hold you to it.” 

You and Noctis slip under the covers, clothed only in your underwear. The king spoons you from behind and whispers sweet nothings in your ear as you drift off in his arms—whole, content, and satisfied. 


End file.
